


Midnight Shopping Trips

by Kenmai



Series: Guns & Roses & Detectives [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Other, RIP me, Raywood, im too invested in this ship, rarepair, raysinger, raysingwood, risingraywood, risingwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OT3 going on midnight shopping adventures. Who puts items in the cart, who takes them out and has to pay for everything (getting sympathetic looks from the cashier), who makes puns about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Shopping Trips

**Author's Note:**

> I strike again. Feel free to leave a comment of your own accord
> 
> Edit: fixed some spelling errors, tell me if you spot something i missed ^-^

“Ry-yan.” Jon whined as he slumped on the couch. Jon threw his hands over the arm rest on the couch and kicked the pillow off of the seat from where his feet lay. Ryan was resting on the couch across from him with his legs folded, a book in his hand and Ray with his head on his lap playing his Nintendo DS. Bright color flashed on his face as the other two heard the comical sound of a blue shell being unleashed. Mario Kart, they concluded.

Ryan looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. He took a moment to adjust his reading glasses before glancing at his boyfriend. “Yes, dear?”

Jon frowned and twisted his body to look at him. “I want food.”

Ryan rolled his eyes at this and nodded his head over to the kitchen. “There should be something in there. That requires you getting up to get it though. As you can see,” He motioned at his lap where Ray was playing his game. “I am a bit preoccupied right now.”

Jon quickly sat up and hooked his feet over the couch. He turned fully to look at Ryan now and exclaimed, “But Rye! There’s nothing there.”

“How do you know that?”

“I checked a good half an hour ago.”

“Half an hour ago you were right there on that couch watching Steven Universe on your phone.” Damn Ryan’s observational skills.

“I…nuh uh.” Jon furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced towards the kitchen. He sighed before getting up and walking over to it. Ray whistled making Ryan chuckle.

Jon entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. He made a sound of annoyance as he saw that yes, it was fucking empty, save for some water, a bottle of red wine and a bunch of ketchup packets. He walked over to the cabinets and flung them open, the only thing meeting his gaze was an unopened chip bag.

“Ryan we need food!”

“Past midnight?”

“Let’s go to the supermarket.”

“Past midnight?”

Jon stopped to give him an un-amused look. He folded his arms and tapped his feet, waiting for what he wanted to hear. With a sigh Ryan closed his book. He brushed a strand of Ray’s hair on his forehead before he looked at his boyfriend. “Fine, let’s go. Put on some shoes or something.”

Ray slowly sat up from Ryan’s lap (hey it was warm he needed all the willpower he could muster) and stretched. “Let’s go.”

“Shoes Ray, Shoes. They’re a thing.” Ryan reminded him. Ray scowled. His shoes were all the way in their shared bedroom. That’s like seriously far away. He glanced at the door and spotted an extra pair of Ryan’s shoes.

“This will suffice.”

“Ray those are too big for your pathetically tiny feet.” Jon said as he made his way into the kitchen again. He opened the fridge and snatched the red wine. “I'm taking this by the way as a condolence for Ryan starving us.”

Jon’s tongue poked out as he opened it in concentration. He smiled once he was able to open it and took a swig. He grimaced at the taste.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Why he wasn’t used to this by now he wasn’t sure. He cracked his knuckles as he stood up and walked towards the door. “Are we all ready to go, then? And like this?”

The three glanced down at their respective clothing silently. Jon was wearing a loose gray Marvel t-shirt and pair of long red striped pajama pants. He had on a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. Ray was wearing his usual purple hoodie, his feet were practically drowning in how long his grey sweatpants were and he had on a pair of Ryan’s black flip-flops. Ryan had to make sure he didn’t trip on his face with each step. Ryan had his hair set into a bun for the night, and he had a simple black wife-beater on. He too, like Ray had on grey sweatpants but at least he wasn’t drowning in them. Ryan had on a nice pair of flip-flops.

Ray and Jon looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah, this is fine.”

It was practically past 12:30 AM now anyway. No one would probably even bat an eye at them. Besides, the supermarket was at least a five minute drive from here.

Ryan shrugged as they exited the apartment. Nothing could stop the smile from forming on his face as the two of them held his hands on the way to the car, though.

-

“Ooh what about this?” Jon said as they strolled down an aisle. Ryan was pushing the cart as Ray stood on the front of it, Jon walking beside the two. Jon picked up some sort of weird looking tea and shrugged as he passed it to Ray to be inspected. Ray also shrugged and threw it in the cart. Ryan sighed and went to examine it before deeming it ok to put back in the cart.

“You know we could use that lime to take out blood stains.” Ray commented off-handedly. The other two gave him a look as he raised an eyebrow as to say, ‘What?’ They shrugged it off and went back to strolling through different aisles.

“Ooh Ryan can we get this?”

“You can’t handle spicy foods.”

“But, Ryan. The packaging looks cool.”

Ryan shook his head and grabbed the item from Jon putting it back on the shelf.

“Well then maybe this?” Jon asked picking another random package off of the shelf. Jon looked at him sweetly, but there was an inkling of a sly smile curved on his lips. Ryan was this close to yelling at the two.

“The girl on this can looks high as fuck.” Ray said examining a can of spaghettios.

“What? Really?” Jon asked in amusement as he walked over to where Ray was further down the aisle. When he moved no one knew. “Ah, her smile does look loopy, Raysin Bread.”

“Wake me up inside.” Ray said moving the can around Jon’s face. Jon snorted and slapped his knee, trying to keep the laughter down.

“Are you fucking serious? Ryan said bemused. “We don’t even get those spaghettios!”

“Ryannn.” The two whined.

“Nope, I will not fall for those looks. Put it back on the shelf right now or so help me.”

“Wow, rude.” Ray said in mock offense. There was a smile on his face as he said this though. “Next aisle.”

Ryan watched as Jon put two small gallons of milk in the cart. Ray soon followed after with chocolate milk. Jon came back with a handful of yogurt and Ryan paled when Ray came back with a handful of chips. Chips weren’t even in the dairy aisle what the fuck.

“Alright you guys at least put /some/ of these back on the shelf.”

“Rye…”

“Fine fine keep it in the cart geez.”

Jon high-fived Ray as the two kept coming back with groceries. Some things were needed, some were absolutely fucking ridiculous and Ryan had to discreetly put them back when they went to get more.

“Aw come on we really don’t need a dildo. This is ridiculous.”

“More like, ri-DICK-ulous. Eyyyo.” Ray said as Jon laughed. Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Ok please you two just carry the cart to the cashier. No more stuff! I’ll know if you put anything else in the cart. I need to get some hair gel.”

“Ay ay Cap’n Rye Bread.”

“Can do.”

The two even mock saluted him as he walked away. Ryan rolled his eyes for the 100th time.

-

The cashier was in the least to say very surprised when the three finally walked up to her altogether. She eyes the cart and three of them quizzically. Ryan looked beyond tired as the two eyed the candies near the conveyor belt.

“Ryan can I get a KitKat.”

“A kitkat what the hell Jon, there’s an Oh Henry right there that’s much better to eat.”

“But I want a kitkat, Ray”

“They taste like shit.”

Jon gasped and grabbed the Kitkat putting it on the conveyor belt. Ray rolled his eyes and grabbed an Oh!Henry for himself. The two seemingly remembering that their pretty tired and semi-patient boyfriend was behind them asked if he wanted anything.

Ryan clicked his tongue at the two of them and just grabbed a pack of gum. He placed it on the counter and started unloading groceries. The cashier was giving him a look of pity. Ray and Jon, although having fun at annoying the older of the two, were quick to help him put the groceries on the counter. Once that process was done the cashier starting ringing everything up.

Ryan sighed contently, albeit a bit tiredly as Jon went to hold his hand and Ray leaned his head on his shoulder. He could see the confusion on the cashiers face, but her face soon looked at the trio sofly.

“That’ll be 180.83. Thank you for shopping and have a Good Morning!”

“Same to you.”

“Good Morning.”

“Morning.” Ray tiredly yawned.

The three soon headed home after the groceries were unloaded into their car and the cart was left outside.

There was a soft song playing on the radio as Ryan drove. Ray had fallen asleep in the back and Jon’s head was resting on Ryan’s shoulder. He smiled as a sickeningly sweet kiss was placed on his forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Ray falls asleep and now you’re all over each other.” He joked as she tiredly sat up. “I see how it is.”

Jon rolled his eyes and leaned over the seat to give him a quick kiss. Ray eagerly leaned in and saddled up to Ryan’s seat to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We love you too." Ryan could practically feel himself melting in the driver’s seat. Thus being satisfied with this Ray sat back in his seat and watched the familiar view of their apartment get closer.

They were to tired to put the groceries away so they all agreed to leave them on the counter and deal with it in the morning. The trio entered their bedroom and Ray all but collapsed on the bed. But then suddenly it hit Ryan.

“Jon you’re not hungry anymore?”

Jon groaned and tiredly rubbed his face. “In the morning Rye.” Jon said as he pulled Ryan into bed.

Ryan chuckled as he got comfy and cuddled into Jon’s side, Jon’s chin resting on Ray’s head. They had their times when they could be downright annoying but he loved them, and moments like these. He loved every little moment with them honestly and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The three comfortably fell asleep like that, limbs all wrapped up in each other and quiet breaths of air filling the room.

They’d face tomorrow together anyway.


End file.
